Please Don't Go
by ShelbaLOVE
Summary: Jamie,Haley,Nathan move away to New York, due to troubles in Tree Hill but when the problems are resolved will Jamie go back to Tree Hill with his family or stay with the girl he fell in love with. This is an OTH and GG Story. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. My name is

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters just the storyline p

Chapter 1:

My name is ...

Jamie opened the door to their new apartment in the Upper East side of New York. He froze for a minute noticing it was nothing like their home in One Tree Hill, it was ten times better.

He smiled and ran into the big empty space which would be the living room. He paused and slowly walked over to the fire place. Jamie knelt down and shoved his face right into the fire place although it didn't really get far, because no sooner than shoving his head into the fire place he banged it off of the glass protecting it. Jamie fell backwards gripping his hand tightly on his forehead. "Oh my God, Jamie hunny are you alright !" Haley said running over to Jamie.

"Yea I'm just terrific I mean I didn't just run my head into 3 inch thick protective glass if that's what your thinking" Jamie yelled sarcastically.

Jamie sat up leaned forward and gave his mom a peck on the cheek. "Kidding Momma I am perfectly fine." Jamie giggled. Haley's frown drained from her face forming into a smile. "That's great,But don't you ever scare me like that again." she said standing up and wacking him gently with her purse, and begining to laugh.

"Where's your father ?" Haley said settiling the laughter. "I Dunno." Jamie said looking around."He was just here right." Jamie said. "Oh God Momma Please don't tell me we forgot him again ?" Jamie questioned sarcasticly.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at Jamie. "Stop that or I'm gonna pee myself." Haley cried looking around for a bathroom. " Where in the heck is the bathroom in this place. When they said it was a hge place they weren't kidding. I'm already lost and there isn't any furniture in here yet." Halet giggled.

"Go look for your dad while I look for the restroom." Haley said

"Gotcha Momma." Jamie said.

"Dad! Where are you ?" Jamie hollered.

"Dad! Hello Where are you ?" Jamie hollered again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a sweet innocent soft voice said "Umm excuse me but could you keep the..." She paused looking into Jamie's deep blue eyes."Umm c-c-could you umm k-k-keep the umm ugh n-n-noise down p-p-please?" she stuttered looking down.

"Oh sorry about that I yea umm anyway Hey umm my name is Jamie and I live here obviously and you are?'" he asked shyly to the beautiful girl standing in his doorway.

"Oh it's no problem. And Ugh my name is ..."

_**A/N: Mystery girl will be revealed soon promise plz R&R hope you like it.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**DanSerena4Ever**_


	2. So Can I ?

Chapter 2:

So Can I ?

"My name is ugh... oh crap umm... I'm sorry ugh my name is Jennifer Humphrey but umm you can call me Jenny if you like. I ugh I am moving in with my sister in law. I am ugh so sorry." Jenny stammered. "I am straight down the hall if you umm ugh need anything." Jenny giggled nervously."Well it was very nice to meet you Jenny Humphrey." Jamie said kindly smiling at her.

"And I live here obviously . If you need anything." Jamie joked making Jenny giggle. Jenny took a peek through his armpit to look at his apartment. "Umm... Would you like to ?" Jamie said gesturing her into his apartment. "Feel free to look around I don't mind." Jamie said looking into Jenny's beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful."Jamie stammered.

" Oh ugh thank you."Jenny said looking down trying to hide her smile from Jamie only making it worse because right as she put her head down Jamie walked over to her and tilted her head up and whispered softly in her ear " Not only are your eyes beautiful but so are you and your smile.".

Jenny looked up into his eyes and tears began running down her face " Do you really mean that ?" Jenny questioned eager to find out his answer.

"I do." Jamie said seriously as if his answer meant life or death. "Oh umm well thanks, It was really nice meeting you and..." Jenny said but was interupted by Jamie's lips. Jenny didn't pull away, she kissed back, enjoying every second of the kiss.

"Jamie hunny Did you fi..." Haley said stopping when she saw Jamie in the living room holding a girl in his arms and kissing her passionately.

Haley walked back into the bathroom letting Jamie be alone with the girl. It had been along time since Jamie had been with a girl since all the problems in Tree Hill.

Jamie finally ended the kiss. He looked into Jenny's eyes. She put her head down and said shyly "Umm I better go but can I see you tomorrow." "Umm I'm not sure can I see you later tonight I might be going back to Tree Hill tomorrow to get the rest of the stuff with my Dad." Jamie answered unsure of what was about to happen.

"Umm let me check with my Sister and I'll tell you. Umm could you check with your dad if your leaving tomorrow ?" Jenny asked sincerly, begging god in her head to make Serena let her stay home from the Kiss on the lips party to be with Jamie. Or maybe she could bring Jamie to the party.

"Hey S ? Umm I was just wondering if I could skip the Kiss on the lips party tonight ?" Jenny asked looking down at the ground. "Umm talk to your brother. I don't mind if you do but you must tell me why." Serena said walking out of the kitchen handing Jenny an ice cream. "I ugh see remember when you told me to go down the hallway and ask the people that just moved in if they could quiet down a little ?" Jenny asked. "Umm yea that was twenty minutes ago I should remember." Serena said jokingly "Why" she asked. "Well when I knocked on the door thisa really cute boy answered the door and umm well he said he would then umm he let me look around his apartment and then he told me that my eyes were beautiful. And I told him thank you and he walked over to me and whispered in my ear that not only were my eyes beautiful but so was I and my smile and I asked him if he meant it and he said I do and then he kissed me." Jenny said quickly.

"So can I ?" Jenny questioned."Go ask your brother and if he says No well I'll just have to pull some clothes off and get him to say yes." Serena joked assuring Jenny that she would do everything in her power to get Dan to say Yes.

Jenny ran in the library, and over to Dan with a huge smirk on her face as she began."Dan hey I ugh was just wondering if I could umm ugh... "


	3. That would be wonderful

Chapter 3:

That would be wonderful

Jenny froze in her tracks when she saw a gentlemen standing infront of her now he was about Dan's age. He kind of looked like Jamie a little but she could just be seeing things. "Umm Hello." The man said holding his hand out to Jenny. "Umm my name is Nathan and I just moved in down the Hall." Nathan said smiling at Jenny. Jenny paused for a moment then said "Umm are you Jamie's father ?" Jenny asked shyly.

"Why Yes." Nathan said smirking at Dan. "Oh well umm I think there looking for you ." Jenny said begining to giggle.

Nathan's face turned red and he shot jenny a sarcastic mean look and said " Goodbye guys I'll talk to you tomorrow or something.". As Nathan walked out the door Serena was walking in. "Jenny umm someones here for you." Serena said gesturing someone in the room. Jenny tries to see who it was but Serena and Nathan both were blocking her way. "Hey Dad, I've been looking for you man." She heard Jamie say. " Oh my gosh Jamie " Jenny said running over to the doorway to see him.

"Hey Jenny." Jamie said happily. " One sec." He mouth to her looking up at his dad. "Umm dad do we have to go back tomorrow. Actually Do I have to go Back." Jamie said to Nathan. "Yes Jamie you have to come with me I can't move all that furniture by myself why ?" Nathan said questioning Jamie. "Well I really wanted to spend the Day with Jenny." Jamie said sadly.

Dan had overheard the conversation and quickly said " Well were not doing anythoing tomorrow maybe we could go with you and help. I mean I could go and Jamie could stay here with Jenny. And Serena could help out Haley." Dan Said kindly.

Jenny looked at her brother and mouth "Thank you." He looked at her smiling face and mouthed back " Your very welocome Jen."

Nathan looked at Dan then back to Jamie the back to Dan again "Well I could use your muscles and I am sure Haley wouldn't mind the help. Well I only have one request that Jamie must help out somehow tomorrow. " Nathan said.

"I'll be happy to help out too." Jenny piped up looking at Jamie.

"That is very sweet of you." Nathan said smiling at Jenny.

"Um do you want me to go get mom so we all can talk about this." Jamie asked looking jenny's way but talking to his father.

"Yeah that would be good ." Nathan said smiling at Jamie.

"Want to come Jen." Jamie said cheerfully.

"Sure." Jenny quickly answered running over to Jamie.

As Jenny and Jamie walked down the hall towards Jamie's apartment she looked up into his eyes and he looked down into hers. Jenny held her breath hoping for a kiss. When Jenny let out her breath she closed her eyes softly then opened them and Jamie's lips caught hers.

Haley opened the door again seeing Jamie wrapping a girl in his arms kissing her passionately. This time they pulled away from each other to find Haley begining to close the door again.

"No mom, This is Jenny. Oh and we found Dad he was at her apartment down the hall. Umm we need you up there ." Jamie said quickly then catching Jenny's eyes again.

"Okay one sec." Haley said smiling at Jeny and Jamie. "I'm gonna go grab the keys so I can lock the door." Haley said quietly.

As haley walked out the door Jenny grabbed her hand smiling at her. " I'm Jenny." She said happily. "It's very nice to meet you Haley." She said . "As you obviously know I'm Haley and It is very very very nice to meet you." Haly said looking at Jenny.

Jenny, Jamie and Haley all walked hand and hand up to Jenny's apartment."Well here we are ." Jenny said looking ayt Haley. Haley was mesmorized she couldn't beleive how gorgeous Jenny's apartment was. It was so breathtakingly beautiful Haley couldn't speak.

'It's...It's...It's absoulutely gorgeous." Haley said smiling.

"Oh well Thanks. It is my sister in laws apartment we had just moved in with her about a month ago when She and my brother had gotten married." Jenny said.

As Jenny pushed open the door she led Haley and Jamie to the library. "Okay were back." Jenny and Jamie said in unison. Then they looked at each other and giggled.

"Hey sweetheart." Nathan said wrapping Haley into a hug kissing her gently on the forehead.

"This is Dan, Serena and I'm guessing that you have already met Jenny." Nathan said smiling at Haley.

"Yes and she is very sweet. It is very nice to meet all you all." Haley said smiling at them.

"Well see Dan offered to go to Tree Hill with me tomorrow, so Jamie can stay here with Jenny. And Serena offered to help you out around the house tomorrow." Nathan said looking at Haley he saw that her face lit up when he mentioned Serena would help her with the house because she was looking around the house smiling. "Oh and Jenny said she'll help out too and I told Jamie that he must help too." Nathan said. "So how about it." Nathan said.

Haley looked at Dan, Serena and Jenny."That would be wonderful." Haley said smiling at Serena. Haley walked over to Serena and quietly asked her " Hey umm could you help me decorate." Serena looked at Haley noticing how much haley adored her design in her apartment. "I'd love to." Serena said happily.

Then Dan looked down at his watch. Ugh oh they were Late for the party but who cares they made friends with some wonderful people and he really didn't want to be drunk tomorrow anyway.


	4. Basketball is my But, my woman is

Chapter 4 :

Basketball is my...but my woman is...

_**Bang...**_

_**Bang...**_

_**Bang... Boom... Crash... Pow **_

Nathan lifted his head from it's place on the pillow and opened his tired eyes. "What the..." Nathan said when he saw Dan in his boxers with a wooden spoon and a pan in his hand wacking the pan with the spoon as hard as he could while singing a tune.

"Wake up... Wake Up... Wake up...

Brush your teeth

Wash your face

Get your dirty butt clean.

Wake up ... Wake up... Wake up ..."

Dan hollered at the top of his lungs.

"Dan... Dan ... DAN!" Nathan hollered getting Dan's attention at last.

"What man. We have got to get you ass to Tree Hill man. We were supposed to be on the road an hour ago. I have been screaming and dancing for the past hour and a half because Jamie told me that he can't get your ass up." Dan said.

"Oh Shit !" Nathan yelled. "Pardon my langauge.This is going to take forever." Nathan muttered under his breath.

Nathan ran over to the closet and yanked the clothes off the hanger that Haley neatly hung up last night. He slid into his and pulled on a tee shirt. Then he quickly ran to the bathroom and tasled his fingers through his hair and splashed some water across his face.

"Dan go get dressed we need to get on the road, Okay." Nathan said without waiting for a reply.

"And Hurry." Nathan said walking into the living room suprised to see that Dan was already there waiting for him.

"Ready ?" Dan said giving Nathan his famous ha ha ha look.

"Umm... Yeah." Nathan said feeling a little freaked out.

Jenny looked out her bedroom door and into the living room to find Jamie passed out on the couch with a magazine in his hand that said "Pro B-Ball " on it. "Wow what a weird name for a magazine that has a skimpy looking girl on the front of it holding a basketball between her legs.

Jenny walked out into the living room and slid the magazine out of Jamie's fingers and stared at the cover. She looked at the picture in confusion. It wasn't a girl on the front of it it was a man and it wasn't a basketball he was holding between his legs it was a giant ball followed by a smaller one and the balls had what looked like tattoos on them. The tattoos looked like two basketballs stuck to each other and they were both heading for a hoop and then underneath the balls and hoop there was a phrase that stated " Basketball is my heart and soul but my woman is my life."

Jenny was saying the phrase over and over again in her mind but it didn't make sense to her until she looked back up a the picture. In the picture she noticed that the man had the same tattoo but it didn't say my woman is my life it said a woman's name it said "Basketball is my heart and soul but my Haley is my life."

Jenny looked at the picture one last time and realized that the man in the picture was Nathan, Jamie's Dad.

"No Way !" Jenny screamed waking Jamie up.

"Wh... " Jamie said quickly stopping, begining to stand up Jenny ripped the magazine out of her hand.

Jamie gave Jenny a dirty look and began to walk out of the apartment.

"Jamie Wait. " Jenny screamed. "Why didn't you tell me your Dad is a professional Basketball player ?" Jenny said giving Jamie a pouty face.

"Because he isn't, he was." Jamie said teary eyed.

"Well what happened ?" Jenny questioned.

"Nothing." Jamie said looking down at the ground twiddling his thumbs like he used to do when he was five.

"Jam..." Jenny said but quickly stopped. She noticewd on Jamie's arm their was a tattoo. The same tattoo for that matter but it didn't say Haley it said ...

_**A/N: Hey guys plz r&r. Who would you like the mystery woman to be ? I am open for idea's but I think I might have one idea on who I am going to make it. But plz r&r and tell me who you'd like maybe I'll use them instead. You'll just have to wait. **_

_**You know you love me **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**DanSerena4Ever**_


	5. Words left Unspoken

Chapter 5

Words left unspoken

Recap: "Jam..." Jenny said but quickly stopped. She noticed on Jamie's arm their was a tattoo. The same tattoo for that matter but it didn't say Haley it said ...

"Delaney ?" Jenny said confused.

"Who's Delaney ?" Jenny so even more confused. She noticed Jamie shift in his chair sadly.

Jamie got up and was beginning to walk out the door when he turned and said "Someone I loved with all my heart." then he walked out of the room leaving Jenny with a broken heart.

Jenny looked around the empty room and sighed. Then she thought to herself " Why did I have to fall in love ?" Then she thought " I wish I was a little kid again... skinned knees are much easier to fix then a broken heart" .

Jenny loved Jamie but, she felt it was best if they went their seperate ways for a little while. Later that evening she knocked on Jamie's apartment door, Haley answered then looked back in the apartment to Jamie. He shook his head and Haley said " Jamie isn't here right now but, I'll tell him you came. "

"Oh okay, but this is really important" Jenny said sadly.

Haley looked back into the apartment then looked at Jenny. "One sec." Haley said with a smile on her face.

"Okay." Jenny said.

Jamie came to the door. He opened it slightly then opened it all the way. His eyes were red, you could tell he'd been crying.

"Sorry to umm... umm... umm..." Jenny began but couldn't get the words out.

"It's okay " Jamie said beginning to smile. He wiped away the stray tears and smiled. Then said "I probably look like a sissy, crying and all."

"No, you don't. You look like a boy who loved someone so much and he'd lost them in a blink of in eye." She said but, realizing she shouldn't have said it because it was the exact truth.

"Jamie I-I-I am so sorry, I-I-I dddidn't mean to, I-I-I didn't know, I ..."Jenny began but quickly shut up realizing he didn't want to hear it.

" It's umm... not really a good time right now Jen." Jamie whispered silently then closed the door.

Jenny threw her hands up over her eyes and began to cry.

Haley opened the door early in the morning around 5:00 a.m to find Jamie passed out on the floor infront of it.

"Jamie " Haley screamed.

"Huh Momma." Jamie said coming to the door when he looked down he saw Jenny asleep on the floor.

"Jen, Jen , Jenny ." Jamie called eagerly. When she didn't wake, Jamie walked over to her to smack her then when he pulled his hand back and brought it forward to slap her she quickly reached up tiredly and grabbed his hand. Slowly lifting her head from the floor she said "I don't think so mister."

Jamie began to laugh. "What are you doing sleeping infront of my door for, I know I am irresistable but, I have never had a girl sleep infront of my door before." He joked.

Jenny looked up into his sky blue eyes and said " We kinda fought last night and I just wanted to let you know I really do love you but, If you want to spend sometime apart then I am willing to let that be, For you."

Jamie looked away as if he were to cry again but he didn't then he looked at her and said " Jenny I love you to but, I don't want to spend time apart. "

"There are reasons why I get emotional but, I can't tell you this yet." He spoke swiftly and softly but, also sadly.

_**3 Months Later...**_

Today was Jenny & Jamie's 3 month anniversary and not to mention both of there birthdays. They both had just turned 17. For her birthday Jenny requested for Jamie to tell her the ruth about everything. He of course agreed.

"Okay ..." Jenny began "Have you ever lied to me since we have been together ?" She questioned.

"Umm... Yes?" Jamie replied.

"Oh Really and wghat did you lie to me about ?" Jenny questioned eager to know the answer.

"Remeber that time you told me on our two month anniversay that if their was anything I wanted to do before I die ? You remember I said No?"He answered timidly.

"Yea." Jenny answered really interested in what he was going to say .

"Well I lied . There is something I want to do before I die." Jamie said looking to the floor.

"Oh and what is that ?" Jenny said looking up at him.

" I want to marry the girl I fell in love with on March 1st, 2008. " He answered looking down into Jenny's eyes, Jenny and him were laying on the couch in Jamie's apartment. She was layng on his side.

" Oh my god " Jenny thought to herself " That's me."

Then she kindly looked back up to jamie and scooted up to kiss him on the lips.

Jenny released from the kiss then looked down, then back up. She had one more question for him but, she was afraid to ask. But she needed to know.

Jenny looked at Jamie's face then pulled up the sleeve on his t-shirt. "Oh god " Jamie thought to himself he knew where this was going, and worst of all he knew he had to tell the truth.

"Umm... Jamie I just have to know. Who is Delaney and why is her name tattooed on your arm and one more thing why do you get really upset when I mention her name ?" Jamie asked scared.

"Umm... Well see..." Jamie began.

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/N: Will be cotinued if I get enough reveiws . I have 16 now I would like to have 21 but, I dunno I hope you liked it.**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**DanSerena4Ever**_


	6. When Love Walked Away

Chapter 6:

When Love walked away

"Umm... Well see..." Jamie began.

"Well see... What ?" Jenny asked confused.

"Delaney, she was the first girl to notice me, she was my first girlfriend. We umm... " Jamie said looking away from Jenny as a tear escaped his eye.

"We umm... started dating when we were eught and umm... l-l-last year it umm... ended." He stammered still looking away from Jenny as tears fell down fell down his face.

"Why ? W-W-What happened Jamie." Jenny asked sadly.

"She umm... she ugh... she d-d-died. " Jamie said not holding back at all anymore, tears just kept falling and his breathing got heavy.

"Oh I-I-I am so sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to..." Jenny began but Jamie cut her off.

"It's okay, how would you have known." Jamie said looking into Jenny's crystal blue eyes.

Jenny leaned over and kissed Jamie upon his lips, then she buried her face into his neck and mumbled "I love you Jamie, with everything I have."

Jamie looked down at her shocked "What " He said .

Jenny unburied her face and looked him in the eyes "I said I love you, with everything I have." she said smiling.

"Oh" said Jamie looking away.

"Oh-Oh-Oh, that isn't how your supposed to answer when someone says they love you." Jenny said getting up off the couch. She gathered her things and left the apartment.

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny don't go, please I didn't mean to I-I-I just don't know." Jamie said running after her.

"No, Jamie I-I-I just need some time okay so just stop." Jenny said putting her hand up. She stomped away on her 6 inch stillettos and entered her apartrment slamming the door.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Jenny, Honey what's wrong" Serena said entering Jenny's room.

"GO AWAY !" Jenny said, throwing a pillow over her face.

"Jenny, What's a matter, did that Scott boy do something to you ?" Serena asked motioning out the doorway towards Dan.

"What ?" Dan asked entering the doorway.

"Oh my gosh, Jen What's wrong." Dan said walking over to Jenny.

Jenny took the pillow off her head and looked at Dan then towards Serena. She began to speak " I-I-I umm... I told Jamie I L-L-Loved him and he said 'Oh' " .

Dan looked up at Serena and she looked away.

"Reminds me of somebody I know." Dan said.

"Huh ?" Jenny asked confused.

Serena walked out of the room.

"Oh" Jenny said realizing Serena was that someone.

"But hey, Look were married now and expecting." Dan said smiling.

"What expecting ?"Jenny asked confused.

"Oh yea, this morning before you got up well, Serena had morning sickness like the morning before , so we just figured she was sick but then when she had it two days in a row and was only sick in the morning we decided to get a pregnancy test. And she, she is pregnant." Dan said Smiling.

"Congagulations D--..." Jenny was interupted by a loud thump.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**A/N: Dear Readers,**_

_**Thank you so much for all the support it really means alot to me, I just ahve been so busy lately. Thank you guys so much for all your cooperation. It reeally means alot. I'll probably update this coming weekend or the next, it just depends.Plz R&R**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**DanSerena4Ever**_


End file.
